Cartas
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Ele era um jovem de negócios compulsivo e ela, uma cartomante descontente com a própria vida. O que poderia acontecer se eles resolvessem se ajudar?SasuxSaku e um pouco de InoxGaa,ShikaxTema, NaruxHina,TenxNeji. Resumo péssimo,fic bem melhor...
1. A deprimente vida de Sakura

**CARTAS.**

**Oie gente!!**

**Bom... Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto... Então peguem leve ta?? Mas com certeza peço uma review! E criticas, para eu melhorar e continuar a escrever, neah??**

**Resumo: Ele era um jovem de negócios compulsivo e ela, uma cartomante descontente com a própria vida. O que poderia acontecer se eles resolvessem se ajudar?**

**Casais: SasuxSaku , InoxGaa , ShikaxTema, NaruxHina, TenxNeji. **

**Fic narrada pela Sakura...Aproveitem! **

**Capítulo 1 – A descontente vida de Sakura.**

"_Afff... Ridículo". _Isso era tudo que eu consigo pensar a respeito da minha medíocre vida. Deveria ter seguido o conselho dos meus pais e entrado numa faculdade... Mas não! Eu fui burra demais dizendo que queria viver intensamente a vida. E que vida é essa que eu levo? A pior que eu poderia imaginar!

Ouvi o despertador tocar ao meu lado, lembrando-me de meu trabalho irritante.Não havia escolha: Hora de acordar. Apesar de ter que travar uma luta infernal com o meu cobertor, eu consegui acordar. Vesti um de meus exóticos vestidos e coloquei um lenço em minha cabeça, tapando meus longos cabelos róseos. Eu tinha que admitir o quanto aquela roupa era brega, mas sem ela eu não teria o ar Madame Haruno entende? Ah! Esqueci de dizer: Finjo ser vidente.

Na verdade, eu não diria bem vidente, apesar de trabalhar em uma sufocante tenda no parque da cidade lendo mãos e cartas a respeito do destino de pobres infelizes. Viu só? Minha vida é patética. Tenho amigos, porém quase nunca saímos. Não tenho namorado. Moro em um cubículo e trabalho em uma tenda abafada. Poderia ser pior?

Em todo caso, saí de casa e passei na padaria da esquina para tomar café. Ou melhor, para comprar um pão francês, pois o que ganho não me permite uma pequena xícara de café. Logo após comer meu pãozinho, sem manteiga, fui em direção ao parque sem nem ao menos sonhar o que me aguardava. Lá, preparei as cartas e esperei meu primeiro cliente, o que não demorou muito.

-Sakura-chan! – Berrou uma voz familiar antes de entrar na tenda. – Parabéns!!!

-... – Fiquei sem fala. Ino, minha melhor amiga, estava parada a minha frente com cara de porquinha sorridente no brejo empreguinando o local com o cheiro daquele xampu de quinta categoria. – O que faz aqui?

-Testuda! Se esqueceu que dia é hoje? – Ela sorria de forma constrangedora.

-Um dia entediante em minha vida? – Tentei adivinhar.

-Seu aniversário baka!

Entrei em estado de choque. O que? Eu sou tão ridícula a ponto de esquecer do dia que eu nasci? Meu Deus! Onde vou parar?

-O.O

-É sim! – Ino dizia ao notar minha cara.

-O.O

-É sim!

-O.Õ

-Sakura! ¬¬

-Ta... Sinto muito... Isso chocou. – Finalmente consegui dizer.

-Hahaha - Imagino. Bom, em todo caso, a gente vai comemorar hoje à noite né?

-Tanto faz!

-E já que eu to aqui, lê minha sorte né?

-Tanto faz!

-Vou casar com o Gaa-kun?

-Tanto faz!

-TESTUDA!!

-Ai... Ô saco viu! – Comecei a embaralhar as cartas. Aquilo era ainda mais ridículo que a minha vida. Minha melhor amiga de infância queria saber se iria casar com Gaara? O cara que eu, Sakura, sempre gostei? Ô dó! – Ino...

-O que? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

-O Gaa-kun... É MEUUU!!! – Berei tentando mostrar superioridade.- Ino e eu sempre disputamos o Gaara.

-Veremos sua chata! Ah é... A Hina-chan vai passar aqui para dizer se conseguiu um lugarzinho no cassino do Naruto ta?

-Cassino?¬¬ Como se eu já não visse cartas demais. – Bufei mal-humorada.

-Ai! Você já foi lá! É superlegal Tem pista de dança e tudo...

-Tá... Okay Ino... Tchau. – Eu estava fazendo de tudo para expulsá-la dali.

-Tchau Sakura-chan! – Disse ela finalmente indo embora.

Pois é...Lá estava eu...Sozinha de novo... Com o cheiro do xampu de quinta da Ino... Bom, dane-se o trabalho! Saí da tenda e comecei a caminhar pelo parque com uma cara com uma cara depressiva. Minha vida era um saco.

Ino é modelo de uma agência pequenininha, mas mesmo assim, ganha bem e estava em muitas propagandas. Naruto é dono de um IMENSO cassino faturando muito. A namorada dele, Hinata, junto com o primo, Neji, possuem todo o império de petróleo da cidade! Os dois são absurdamente ricos e também meus grandes amigos de infância. Tenten é uma das donas da maior rede de restaurantes da cidade, Shikamaru, dono de um canal de compras e Temari, prefeita da cidade. O Gaara é o vocalista de uma banda muito famosa e também meu melhor amigo. Além de ser o cara que eu sou completamente apaixonada. Como podem ver, sou a única fracassada do grupo.

Isso é deprimente... Quer dizer... Ah sei lá! Andei por mais um tempo e vi a Hinata vindo em minha direção.

-O-olá S-sakura-chan! – Hinata-chan estava me olhando com a cabeça baixa. Meu Deus! Ela é boa gente mais credoooo!! É muito tímida!

-Oi Hina-chan! – Acabei por sorrir também... Hinata é bem alegre apesar de tudo... E é meio difícil ser má com ela... – Como vai?

-B-bem! Parabéns!

-Ah... Muito obrigada...

-Eu falei com o N-naruto-kun e ele disse que sua f-festa pode ser lá!

-Jura?? Que legal Hina-chan! – Ser educada demais estava me fazendo mal.

-A-agora tenho que ir... O Neji nii-san está me esperando para um r-reunião de negócios da e-empresa.

-Até depois. – Meu rosto se iluminou.

-A-até. – Hinata sorriu e foi embora. Aleluia. Ela me constrange! Olhei no relógio e vi que já estava na hora de voltar a trabalhar...De volta pra tenda! Ai ai...

O resto do dia foi entediante... Os únicos clientes que tive foi um homem horroroso perguntando se seria "virgem" para sempre e, uma garotinha de 10 anos querendo saber se era a alma gêmea de um garoto... Ou seja: Pessoas ridículas! Ainda faltava meia hora para eu deixar a tenda e estava passando muito devagar... Até que ouço o barulho de alguém se aproximando. Logo penso: "_Mais um fracassado...". _Mas quando vejo o cara, quase babo em cima da mesa. O homem era perfeito!!

Lá estava ele dizendo com licença e entrando na tenda. E lá estava eu, pasma com cara de retardada. Ele é mais lindo que o Gaara! Seus olhos eram negros e me faziam ficar perdida naquele olhar... Seus cabelos também eram negros e ele trajava uma camisa social meio aberta mostrando seu peitoral bem definido. Perae! Mais do que bem definido! O cara era um Deus!! Fiquei me lamentando por estar com aquele lenço ridículo e aquele vestido que não mostrava minhas curvas!!

-Boa tarde... Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele estava falando. Ai... Que voz sexy... Espera... Uchiha? Droga! Tinha que ser! Então era esse o famoso Uchiha Sasuke? O dono da corporação Uchiha? Ele é realmente lindo. To babando. Mas já me envolvi com um Uchiha no passado! Itachi babaca ¬¬! Ta esquece. Melhor olhar para aqueles olhos...

-Olá. –Respondi eu tentando disfarçar. Dava para sentir ele olhando pros meus olhos verdes. Ai.– Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Hmmm... É uma longa história... – Sasuke disse passando as mão nos cabelos...

-Sente-se... Tem todo tempo do mundo... – Com certeza essa vai ser a tarde...

**Continua... **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No próximo capítulo: **Qual será a ajuda que Sasuke quer? Como será a Festa de Sakura?

Gostaram?

**Review!**

Odiaram?

**Review!**

Acha que eu sou uma retardada?

**Review!**

**Pleaseeee!!!**


	2. Meu passado sempre me assombrará

**Oiiie povo!!**

**Eu até que não demorei mto pra escrever não...**

**Não vou tomar o tempo de vcs...**

**Boa Leitura.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-Sente-se... Tem todo tempo do mundo... – Com certeza essa vai ser __a__ tarde..._

**Capítulo 2 – Eu não poderia imaginar...**

Como eu sou idiota! Por que um raio não me acerta?? Meu deus que humilhação! Isso porque ele era lindo, perfeito, gostoso, e era muito legal... E eu estraguei tudo. T-U-D-O. E agora estou eu, embaixo de uma árvore, completamente encharcada e chorando feito uma retardada.

**Flashback on.**

-É que... Bom, minha história é muito humilhante... Quer dizer, eu o dono da Uchiha Company vindo consultar uma vidente?? Não pense que eu sou idiota ou coisa assim... – Dizia Sasuke com uma voz um pouco desesperada.

-De forma alguma... Se o Sr. veio aqui deve ser por causa de um motivo importante... – Tentei ser profissional, o que era extremamente difícil.

-Certo. Eu... Jogo. Sei que isso pode parecer normal, mas... Simplesmente não é. Eu sou muito compulsivo e não consigo passar um dia sequer sem ir á um cassino... Estou perdendo todo o dinheiro da Uchiha Company e bem, estou quase me arruinando. – Compulsivo?? Aff! Então nem todo mundo é perfeito...

-Mas, você deveria ir a um médico, psicólogo...Não até mim. – Estava eu tentando ajudar...

-Eu sei... Já vou a um psicólogo três vezes por semana e tomo medicamentos para parar de jogar... Mas sinto como se isso não bastasse entende? – Não! Eu não entendo! Louco é louco oras! Se ele é lindo ou não, ele é totalmente esquisito...

-Perfeitamente. – Menti. – Mas, o que você exatamente quer que eu faça?

-Veja meu futuro! Me diga se eu continuarei a ser um louco compulsivo...

-Está bem...- Logo após nosso pequeno diálogo pequei meu baralho e, pode parecer algo meio sem noção, mas o Sasuke olhou as cartas com um jeito tãããão estranho...

Enfim, estava tentando me concentrar... Quer dizer, eu nunca disse que minhas previsões eram falsas... Elas sempre se concretizavam. Mas, a sorte do Uchiha era tão bizarra...

-Hmmm... Aqui diz que só superando seu passado você poderá ter um futuro. Ou seja, descobrindo o por quê de você jogar, e entendendo seus motivos do passado, você conseguirá abandonar o seu vício. (**N/A:** eu não entendo nada sobre tarô ta? Então nem sei se essa previsão existe ou coisa assim...)

-Ah... Faz sentido... Quer dizer... Comecei a jogar por causa do Itachi...- Gelei. Itachi? Sabia! Meu passado iria voltar para me assombrar! – Quer dizer... Itachi era meu irmão... Ele era o único parente que eu tinha... E acabou morrendo...

-Ah... – Droga! Senti um aperto no meu coração. – Sinto muito... – As palavras não saiam da minha boa e do nada minha voz sumiu... Não era possível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda amasse o Itachi.

-Eu também... Ele era minha única família... Lembro-me de uma vez em que ele me levou a um cassino pela primeira vez... Itachi adorava jogar... Mas ele nunca foi compulsivo... A ultima lembrança que tenho dele foi de irmos juntos a um cassino... Depois disso... Ela o matou... – Eu não agüentava mais. Eu já podia sentir grossas lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos. – Desculpe... não devo fazer outros sentirem meu sofrimento...

-... – Tentei ser forte. – Não... Continue. – Tinha que ouvir aquela história pelo olhar do irmão do homem que eu mais amei.

-Bom... Naquela época eu tinha 15 anos... E era completamente apaixonado pela namorada do Itachi que deveria ter a minha idade... Mas, certo dia, eles saíram juntos... O Itachi estava bêbedo e...

-PARE! – Já estava parecendo um chafariz de tanto chorar. – É que... – Baixei a cabeça e tentei limpar as lágrimas. – À medida que você conta a história... Eu posso... Visualiza-la... – Menti. Eu não estava a imaginando... E sim, me baseando em lembranças do meu passado. – Talvez... Eu não esteja em um bom dia... É meu adversário e eu vou me encontrar com uns amigos... Passe aqui outro dia está bem?

Eu nem ouvi a resposta de Sasuke. Simplesmente o expulsei da tenda e, ao desmontá-la, saí correndo pelo parque. Chorando, deixando minhas lágrimas de misturarem com a fina chuva que caía naquele local.

**Flashback off.**

Minha vida era uma droga. E se não bastasse meu fracasso, teria de aturar uma verdade para toda a minha vida. Acho que agora, eu não preciso de uma bola de cristal, e nem de cartas para prever o meu futuro. Simplesmente me vejo como uma fracassada para todo o sempre. Trabalhando em uma sufocante tenda, sem família, sem amor algum... Só eu... Afinal, eu matei o homem que eu mais amava.

**Continua...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ai ai... Esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho neah??? Bem, calma que aos poucos eu vou revelando esse passado obscuro da Sakura, viu??? Ela não é totalmente assassina não! Aguardem e verão!**

**Hehe... Eu pretendia por a festa da Sakura nesse capítulo, mas acabou nem dando tempo... Mas no próximo, preparem-se... Prometo a festança do século! xDDD**

**Meu Deus! Eu nunca recebi tantas reviews em minha vida! Eu to tããão emocionada! **

**Respondendo:**

**makie chan - **O destino dela é mto ruim mesmo!Mas vai mudar, prometo! Que bom que vc gostou da fic... Continue deixando reviews pq me deixa muuuuuuitoo Felix! Brigada...

**Sasah-chan – **Agora vc já sabe o que o Sasuke quer! Hehe... Obrigada pela review e não se esqueça de continuar comentando, pois me motiva a escrever!!!

**Uchiha ka-chan – **Bom... Ta um pouco explicado... Mas logo logo vai estar totalmente revelado! Continue lendo please...

**Uchiha Neko – **Husahuashaaa... Eu não sou muito boa em resumos... Mas atendeu as expectativas?? Hehe... E eu concordo plenamente com vc! O Sasuke eh mto sexy! (até aí, quem não acha??)

**IngridYuuki – **Husahuashahaa. Que bom que animei o sábado de alguém sem pc, gastando 4 conto na lan house... xDDD

Obrigada por ler e por deixar review. Continue acompanhando a fic , por favor.

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n – **Espero que melhore mesmo... Com o tempo vou melhorando sim... Fico feliz por você ter gostado e por comentado! n.n

**6Juh-chan9 – **É verdade... tem mtaa pouca coisa! ¬¬ Eu não tenho capacidade de escrever mais! XDDDD E ainda demoro pacas pra atualizar! Hauhsausahuasa. Mas eu vou melhorar! Obrigada por comentar...

**Sinara-chan – **TT Não se mata não!!! Se você se matar como vai ler a fic?? xDDDDD

Bom, espero que tenha gostado da continuação e logo vou atualizar... por isso, não se mate! n.n

**dani-naomi** – Fico tããão feliz que você tenha comentado! n.n

Afinal, por bem ou por mal, vc que me viciou em fics de Naruto! u.u

Um vicio muito bom, mas... E protesto! A Sakura não é safada não! Só pensa no Sasuke na sua frente! O q vc iria pensar?? xDDDD

**Ester Midoki – **Oiii!! É claro que vou continuar! Ainda mais com vc lendo! Eu amo seus comentários... São tão motivadores... E como andam suas fics?? Tem algum projeto em mente???

**Sakuramy – **Obrigada pela review. E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tbm. Continue lendo, por favor!

**Realmente eu fiquei muuuito feliz com essa reviews tanto que quando recebia uma eu começava a chorar! xDDD **

**Zuera... mas eu fiquei mtoo feliz mesmo! Vcs me motivam!**

**Por isso:**

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Sonhos, até que se prove o contrário

Oiee povo! \o/ 

**To de volta com mais um capítulo!!**

**Boa leitura**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Minha vida era uma droga. E se não bastasse meu fracasso, teria de aturar uma verdade para toda a minha vida. Acho que agora, eu não preciso de uma bola de cristal, e nem de cartas para prever o meu futuro. Simplesmente me vejo como uma fracassada para todo o sempre. Trabalhando em uma sufocante tenda, sem família, sem amor algum... Só eu... Afinal, eu matei o homem que eu mais amava. _

**Capítulo 3 – Sonhos, até que se prove o contrario.**

Ai ai... Finalmente estou em casa... Agora só quero tomar um bom banho e fazer a água apagar os momentos ruins que passei hoje... Começo a me despir até que ouço o estridente som da campainha pifada tocando.

-JÁ VAI! – Berro vestindo a primeira peça de roupa que encontro no meu quarto. Abro a porta e para a minha felicidade encontro Tenten.

-Sakura-chan! Parabéns! – Vejo-a com um enorme sorriso na cara e um pacote nas mãos. – Tó! É pra você!

-Ai... Valeu! – Pego o presente e ambas entramos no meu "cubículo" chamado casa... – Tenten, precisamos conversar...

-Claro! Mas primeiro me diga: Você gostou do presente?

-Sim... O vestido é lindo, mas... Não sei quando vou usá-lo! É social sabe? Eu nunca sou convidada para eventos sociais porque diferente de vocês eu sou uma fracassada esqueceu?

-Sakura! Você não é fracassada e você vai usar esse vestido para ir hoje na sua festa! – Gelei. Eu tinha me esquecido da festa! Nãããão! Eu não quero ir! Mas meus amigos tiveram trabalho... E vai ser até bom eu me divertir um pouco... – E sobre o que você queria falar??

Foi aí que contei toda a história de eu ter conhecido o irmão do Itachi e até sentido uma pequena queda por ele... Tenten é a única pessoa que sabe do meu segredinho...

-Acho que você não esqueceu o Itachi ainda! Esse lance todo de gostar do Gaara... Não colou sabe?? – Dizia Tenten me fazendo desejar que ela calasse a boca por estar falando todas essas verdades. – E que você conhecendo melhor esse tal de Sasuke... Pode até conseguir esquecer o Itachi!

-Verdade... – Tinha que mudar logo de assunto... – E como vai sua vida?? O Neji...

-Ai Sakura! Eu estou tão infeliz! Por quê ele não me enxerga? Eu sou invisível por acaso? Decidi que já está na hora de eu esquecer ele sabe? Cinco anos da minha vida desperdiçados com ele... Cinco anos amando quem não me ama... Ai! Desisto!

-Tenten! Você sabe que ele também sempre foi muito legal com você! Legal até demais viu?? – E assim passamos um tempão conversando... Tenten era a única que me entendia... Mas ela teve que ir embora...

Finalmente tomei meu merecido banho e vesti o vestido que ganhei... Ele era de um tom de rosa um pouco mais escuro que meu cabelo e era na altura dos joelhos. Tinha um decote avantajado com uma rosa de pano no meio... Ficou muito bem em mim. Passei uma maquiagem de leve e fui de metrô até o cassino.

Lá era sem duvida um local muito bonito... E estava enfeitado de uma maneira diferente... Continuei andando por um corredor e me deparei com várias mesas e uma faixa bem grande escrita: "PARABÉNS SAKURA-CHAN !!!". Sem duvida aquilo era coisa do Naruto... Falando em Naruto...

-SAKURA-CHANNN!! PARABÉNSSSS! – Lá vinha ele correndo em minha direção todo alegrinho, como sempre. Logo atrás vieram todos os meus amigos me cumprimentar... Aquilo era meio constrangedor... Todas as pessoas do cassino olhavam com uma cara assustada...Mal deu para eu descansar e me arrastaram para a pista de dança. Uma música sem dúvida muito legal... Comei a dançar sem me preocupar com nada... Nem com o Itachi...

Entre danças e bebidas vejo o Naruto e a Hinata se agarrando, a Temari e o Shikamaru também... Comecei a me sentir sobrando... Até que olho para a porta e vejo o Gaara chegando atrasado... Para minha infelicidade, a Ino vai correndo pular em cima dele... Eu mereço! Sento em uma cadeira e começo a observar o ambiente... Lá realmente era um local muito movimentado... Pessoas dançando, jogando...

Tenten estava em um canto deprimida esperando alguma atitude do Neji... E o Neji num outro canto esperando alguma atitude da Tenten... Esses dois não tomam jeito! Quando levantei para tentar bancar a "cupido" sinto alguém segurando meu braço.

-E então aniversariante... Nem vai me dizer oi? – Ouço uma voz quase que num sussurro falando comigo.

-Ah! Oi Gaa-kun! – Digo mostrando aquele meu sorriso falso que todos já conhecem... Inclusive ele: Meu melhor amigo...

-Sakura... Você não está bem... O que aconteceu? Desabafa comigo vai... – Não consigo resistir ao abraço em que ele me envolve... Começo a chorar do nada... Que droga!

Sinto ele me puxar para algum lugar... Um jardim nos fundos, talvez... Lá sentamos em um banco, e ele só me abraça novamente de forma protetora... Ficamos assim por um bom tempo até que ele decide perguntar o que havia acontecido...

-Não sei! – Respondo eu. – Ai... É uma história muito confusa... E você vai me achar louca... Então, prefiro omití-la...

-Sakura... Nada que você fale vai me fazer achá-la louca... Eu... err... Gosto muito de você... – Para tudo! Isso foi uma declaração?? – Na verdade... Gosto de você mais do que como amigo... – Ai... Foi sim! O.O

-Gaa-kun...- Estou sem palavras... Eu gosto dele! Mas amo o Itachi... E apareceu o Sasuke nessa história... – No momento eu... Estou confusa... Para ser bem sincera... Eu achava que gostava de você... Mas... Ainda sou apaixonada por um cara que já morreu... E hoje conheci uma pessoa que me confundiu ainda mais e...

-Não estou pedindo que você me responda algo. Só queria... Que você soubesse... Que... Eu... Amo...err... Você... – Eu aprofundo o abraço e sinto Gaara afagar meus cabelos róseos...

Depois disso conversamos um pouco e resolvemos voltar para a festa. Gaara sumiu da minha vista e eu fui em direção ao bar, pegar alguma bebida... No meio do caminho esbarro em alguém... Começo a querer xingar o desgraçado, mas acabo ficando quieta ao ver quem era.

-Desculpe... – Dizia ele... – Eu deveria olhar mais por onde ando... – Era o Sasuke! Era muita surpresa para um dia só! Sorte ou azar? Logo mais eu iria descobrir... – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar??

Continua...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E aí?? Gostaram?? Espero que sim!! Eu sei que eu fui má em parar de escrever bem nesse ponto... Mas prometo tentar atualizar a fic logo... **

**No próximo capítulo: A continuação dessa festa... As coisas serão mais emocionantes com a presença de Sasuke? Aguarde e saberá!**

**Gente! Continuo cada vez mais emocionada com as reviews!! Muito obrigada mesmo!! Respondendo:**

**Sasah-chan – **Obrigada pela motivação epelareview é claro!Espero que tenha gostado da continuação e eu aos poucos vou revelar esse passado da Sakura viu?? Brigada...

**Rai-sama –** Que bom que gostou! \o/ E é verdade... Sasuke-kun está sociavel demais... Isso é porque é um UA e as personalidades estão um pouquinho modificadas... Mas espero que tenha ficado bom... E quanto a sua queixa... Concordo... Faço capítulos mínimos.. TT Fazer o que?? Mas esse já esta maiorzinhu viu???

**Sinara-chan –** Sim... Infelizmente nosso querido Itachi gostosão está morto... Mas não se mata não! Até eu superei! E logo vou contar porque ele morreu! Obrigada pela review e espero que você NÃO se mate...

**Uchiha Neko – **Waaaaaaaaaa!! Ebaa! \o/ Viciei alguém na minha fic! \o/

E sim... A ex do Itachi lindoso é a Sakura... Boa intuição! Obrigada pela review viu??? E espero que seu vício não desapareça!

**Meygan Kaname – **Que bom que você está gostando da fic! O Itachi lindoso morto também me deprime... Mas eu superei! Aqui está um pedaço da festa e logo logo virá as revelações. Muito obrigada.

**Juh-chan X3 –** Sim, o Sasuke amava a Sakura! n.n Fofoso neah?? Ah... aqui está um pouquinho de NejixTenten... Logo terá mais viu?? Obrigada.

**Uchiha ka-chan – **É... acho que ninguém esperava a Sakura ter matado o Itachi lindoso... Agora basta saber o porquê dela ter feito isso... Que bom que está gostando...

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n – **Ai Ai... Aos poucos se revela mesmo! Hsauhasuashuasa! E minhas reviews também não saem inteiras! Ò.Ó

Mas tudo beim... E eu me esforcei para escrever um pouco mais viu?? Brigada.

**Ester Midoki – **Ah... Ela andou fazendo muitas coisas do mal! xDDD

Zueira... Foi só em relação ao Itachi lindoso mesmo... Obrigada pela review migaa! E sua fic Bilhetinhos é muito 10!

**Hina López – **Concordo... Lenços são do mal... Mas agora ela está sem lenço! Husahusahsuahsauhhauhsau... Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Obrigada...

**Sakuramy –** Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Me esforcei muito! E que bom que está melhorando... Ia ser horrível se estivesse cada vez pior! XDDD

**Hina Sakura Uchiha – **Verdade... Mas sei lá... Achei engraçadas essas profissões! XDDD E quem falou em acidente de carro??? Hsauhsushuashusahauhaa... Só posso dizer que você errou! A morte foi sem acidentes de carro! Agora de ônibus... xDDDD Zueira... Brigada...

**sakura-chan – **Sim... Sakura matou um Itachi... Mas eu discordo de você! Nada de matar Itachi lindoso para conhecer Sasuke gostoso! XDDD Ainda prefiro Itachi lindogostoso! XDDD

**Obrigada por todas essas reviews... E agora estou fazendo nova campanha... Sem reviews, sem fic! xDDD**

**Eu não sou tão má... Mas quero reviews... Ta bom povooo??**

**Bye Bye...**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	4. Desejo por você

**Demorou. Eu sei. Mas finalmente voltei.**

**xDDDDD**

**Boa leitura.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-Desculpe... – Dizia ele... – Eu deveria olhar mais por onde ando... – Era o Sasuke! Era muita surpresa para um dia só! Sorte ou azar? Logo mais eu iria descobrir... – Eu não te conheço de algum lugar??_

**Capítulo 4 – Desejo por você.**

-Hmmm... Err... Sasuke?? – Dizia eu no meu melhor tom de voz. Quer dizer... Ele com certeza iria rondar minha vida por séculos! E ainda toda aquela história com o Gaa-kun...

-Olha, sinto muito. Apesar de você ser a moça mais linda que já vi, não consigo saber de onde te conheço. – Coro imediatamente. Moça mais linda?? \o/

-Aaah... Sou a Madame Haruno de hoje cedo... Na tenda... Na verdade, Haruno Sakura. Prazer.

-Nossa. Eu não imaginava que uma vidente que vive trancada em uma tenda poderia ser tão bela. – Certo. Depois dessa eu pirei. Por dois motivos. Primeiro, ele é tão fofo. E aqueles olhos negros me encarando... Mas ele disse mal a respeito da minha vida! ò.ó

-Obrigada. E acredito que você esteja aqui pelo seu vício certo? – Aff! Que idiota! Não sabe! Ele está no cassino pelo destino de me rever! u.ú

-Também... Mas acredito que o destino me fez revê-la. – Eu sei. Minhas previsões jamais falham! – Aceita dançar? – Diz ele em um tom sedutor logo quando uma música que amo começa a tocar. Resultado? Ele me guiando para o meio da pista.

A música era lenta. Ele pousou suas mãos em minha cintura apertando-me fortemente contra ele mesmo enquanto minhas mãos rodeavam seu pescoço. Nós íamos de acordo com o som do ambiente e quem não soubesse quem éramos poderia afirmar que havíamos feito juras de amor.

Eu estava vidrada nele. Naquele momento nada mais importava e meu sonho era que o calor do corpo do jovem Uchiha jamais abandonasse o meu. Que aqueles olhos negros me encarassem eternamente. Por um instante em minha vida, pude esquecer Itachi. Caramba! O Itachi! Se Sasuke soubesse o que eu fiz com o irmão querido dele duvido que ele me perdoasse. Vida injusta.

-Algum problema? – Ouço um sussurro em meu ouvido daquela voz sexy que tanto amo.

-Não Sasuke... Nenhum. – Neste momento a música acaba e nos afastamos lentamente.

-Eu não sei o que me aconteceu, mas... Vamos dar uma volta Sakura? – Uau. Tipo... Um encontro? -

-Claro!. – Sinto ele pousando uma mão sobre minha cintura e me guiando até um carro gigante. Caramba! Ele é milionário! O.O – Para onde vamos?

-Não sei... Já jantou? – Meu Deus! Eu estou saindo com o cara mais sexy desde a era do Itachi! Que sorriso ele tem...-

-Não... Ainda não... Conhece algum lugar legal?

-Ah sim... Aposto que você vai amar... Mas demora um pouco a chegar. Algum problema nisso?

-Nenhum. – Sorrio e deixo ele dirigir aquele carrão até o local. Mas, eu não esperava que a ida fosse tão divertida. Que ele fosse tão divertido! Quer dizer... Ele ligou o rádio super alto e nós riamos e até cantávamos! E o mais incrível: Nenhum de nós tínhamos posto uma gota sequer de álcool na boca! Ta bom... Confesso... Bebi... Mas não o bastante para eu ficar tão... Tão... Qual é mesmo a palavra? Ah é! Feliz!

O restaurante ficava no alto de uma serra. Ao chegar lá ele abriu a porta do carro para mim como um perfeito cavalheiro, estendeu-me o braço, e caminhamos como um perfeito casal apaixonado até uma mesa em uma sacada. A vista de lá era linda, pois atrás da serra havia uma praia e eu sempre fui fascinada pelo mar.

Depois de termos feito o pedido, a coisa mais esquisita aconteceu: uma conversa! Do tipo... Teria sido simples... Mas... Quando ele falava, simplesmente complementava aquilo que eu pensava, e até mesmo sentia.

Mesmo depois de termos terminado o medalhão ao molho de champanhe e o vinho, não paramos de conversar. Nem um minuto sequer. Eu precisava ir ao banheiro sabe?? Mas esqueci totalmente isso quando tocou a música!

Novamente fomos para a pista, mas dessa vez ela estava vazia. Na verdade, o local estava vazio. A música era mais sensual e passamos um bom tempo dançando somente nós à luz do luar. O cenário mais romântico de tudo que já vivi.

O Sasuke não era um simples cafajeste... Ele sabia como tratar uma mulher... Tanto que, odeio admitir isso, me entreguei à paixão. Pelo menos naquela noite. De repente senti que ele estava se aproximando de mim. Aos poucos, senti-o cobrir meus lábios com os seus. Dei passagem para sua língua e assim ficamos. Filhos da noite banhados pelo luar no momento mais perfeito de minha vida.

**Continua...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais um capítulo pronto. E querem saber porque eu demorei??**

**Lá vai os motivos:**

**-Provas.**

**-Falta de reviews. **

**-Um fora daqueles.**

**Por isso tentei caprichar ao máximo nesse capítulo... Coloquei muita emoção! Muita mesmo! Não podem reclamar!!**

**Mesmo tendo sido poucas as reviews (O número diminuiu pela metade!! i.i ) aqui vai minhas respostas as boas almas que mandaram uma:**

**Uchiha Neko – **Nhaaa! O vício não some?? Que boom! E o que minha fic tem a ver com botas?? Aah! Jah seei! Você pensa tanto nela que na hora de comprar uma bota ela te veio na cabeça! Baah! Tetativa horrorosa! XDDD

E você não pode reclamar! Você viu o tanto de saku/sasu que eu fiz??

**Meygan Kaname – **Tbm quero uma amiga Tenten! Hsuashuashauhusa

E eu tbm agarraria ele!! Vai entender a Sakuraa... u.ú

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...

**Juh-chan X3 – **Aqui está a continuação!! E gostou do neji/tenten?? Nossa! O.O"" Foi mínimoo! xDDDDDDD Brigada pela review.

**Sasah-chan – **Gostou desse capítulo! Um encontro que até eu tava esperando... Nossa! Eu coloquei emoção de mais... u.ú Será que alguém teve ataque cardíacoo?? Putzz!! Essa foi péssimaa! XDDDDDD

**Ester Midoki- **Perfeitosa?? Onde?? XDD

Eu continuei... Continuei... Então não fica de mal de mimm! XDD

Gostou?? Puis mais sasu/saku do que eu queria...

**neko-chan X3 – **O.O""Como assim vc nom gosta do Itachi lindosooo?? Como?? xDDDDDD

Bom... A Sakura tava indecisa... Mas depois desse Sasuke acho que ela já se decidiu... hauhsauashuahuashaua

**Obrigada a todos que leram e eu quero reviewss! Se não eu não publico maiss! Eu faço o Sasuke se jogar de um penhascoo! Entaum reviews... Pelo Sasuke-kun... **

**xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	5. Quando alegria domina, você vem e destói

Terminei mais um capítulo!! o/

E antes que perguntem... Eu posso me justificar! Sobre o atraso sabe??

Mas vou deixar isso pra depois...

Esse capítulo está um pouco comum, mas nele contém informações sobre o assassinato do Itachi! o/

Boa leitura...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O Sasuke não era um simples cafajeste... Ele sabia como tratar uma mulher... Tanto que, odeio admitir isso, me entreguei à paixão. Pelo menos naquela noite. De repente senti que ele estava se aproximando de mim. Aos poucos, senti-o cobrir meus lábios com os seus. Dei passagem para sua língua e assim ficamos. Filhos da noite banhados pelo luar no momento mais perfeito de minha vida._

**Capítulo cinco – Quando a alegria domina, você vem e destrói.**

Ai ai... Ainda estou boba pelo que aconteceu ontem... Quem diria que eu, Haruno Sakura, voltaria a amar novamente. Tinha até me esquecido deste belo sentimento. Mas... Sinto que meu passado me assombrará... Quer dizer... O lance do Itachi sabe? De eu ter o matado. Quando o Sasuke descobrir, melhor dizer adeus para toda essa minha felicidade.

O sol amanhecido penetra sobre as cortinas finas de meu apartamento e me acorda de um belo sono. Visto meu "uniforme" – um vestido preto que passa dos joelhos e um lenço azul escuro que cobre meus cabelos róseos. Quando estou pronta para sair de casa, ouço alguém bater na porta.

-Ino...- Digo um pouco chocada ao ver a imagem de minha amiga. – O que houve? – A figura loura e descabelada adentra em minha casa e desmorona-se em meu sofá branco.

-Ga...Gaa... Gaara...- É tudo que consigo ouvir de sua voz chorosa, trêmula. Busquei um copinho de água com açúcar, dizem que acalma os nervos, e sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Pode me contar tudo o que quiser. – A verdade é que eu queria e trabalhar... Para ver logo o Sasuke... Mas amizade em primeiro lugar certo?

-Ai, Sakura! Ele foi terrível comigo! Depois que você sumiu da sua festa... Sabe-se lá para aonde... Fui dançar com ele... Como sou irresistível, ele aceitou!- Ino contava a história empolgada, acho que se lembrando dos bons momentos que teve. Sua voz permanecia chorosa, mas ela desatou a me contar tudo!- Depois disso, nós ficamos... E eu estava um pouco alta... E ele mais ainda... Então a gente acabou dormindo junto, sabe? A melhor noite da minha vida! Logo de manhã... O sol nem havia nascido, ele acordou no seu estado normal... E me expulsou da casa dele... Disse que não me amava e que tudo tinha sido coisa do momento.

-Ino... Eu sinto tanto... – Não sabia ao certo o que dizer... Ela estava tão triste... E Gaara não a amava por minha culpa! Então simplesmente a deixei chorar no meu colo... Afinal... Amigas são pra isso...

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

Nossa! O lance com a Ino demorou bem mais do que imaginava! Já está quase no fim da tarde... Vou trabalhar o tanto que ainda preciso para comprar o "pão do dia-a-dia..." E torcer para que o Sasuke apareça por lá!

Minha nossa! O parque está mais vazio hoje... Mas continua muito belo... Aproximo-me de minha tenda e vejo uma figura muito bela. O Sasuke!

-Oi! – Digo alegre ao me aproximar dele.

-Olá Sakura – Ele logo sela nossos lábios em um rápido beijo... E arrancou o lenço da minha cabeça. Mas... Tipo assim... A gente se conheceu ontem sabe? n.n

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim te tirar dessa tortura. Vem! – Ele me puxava para a saída do parque e eu ainda estava meio perdida... O que estava acontecendo afinal?

-Sasuke! Eu tenho que trabalhar! Ganhar o meu pão! – Ele pareceu surpreso... Não sei se ele imaginava que eu era tão pobre assim.

-Huashsuhasusahuahssauhashuashuashua! – Ò.Ó Que idiota! Ele está rindo! Rindo! Da minha situação financeira! – Huhaushsauashusahaushsauhsauhasusahshaua! – Agora eu to me enervando! O que ele tem na cabeça? - ...- o/ Finalmente parou de rir! – Desculpe, Sakura. Quando estiver comigo você terá o melhor dos pães.

Aii! Eu não resisto a esse olhar... Não sei para onde ele está me levando... Já mencionei que ele está com um carro muito maior do que o de ontem? E que neste momento ele está subindo a serra?

-Chegamos! – Desço do carro e vejo que estamos em um mirante... Oh god! Ele me trouxe aqui para nós vermos o pôr do sol!

-Esse lugar é lindo! - Não sei com o que eu estava boba. Com o fato de o mirante estar vazio...Com o fato de o sol refletir na água do mar metros abaixo de nós... Ou com o fato de ser nós! Eu e ele!

-Realmente... – Sentamos em um banquinho e ele logo começou a me beijar com ardor... Pelo jeito aquilo já virou hábito... ¬¬ Ainda bem! o/

Passamos um bom tempo assim... Um bom tempo mesmo... O sol estava começando a se por. Ele ia dar lugar à bela lua que nos iluminaria e guiaria. O sumiço do sol nos deixaria na escuridão onde eu só veria os belos olhos negros daquele ser que passei a amar em tão pouco tempo. O doloroso era que aqueles olhos lembravam os da pessoa mais importante para mim.

-Eu te amo. – Entro em estado de choque ao ouvir tal afirmação. – Sei que não deveria... Mas amo... Em tão pouco tempo assim. – É... Tão igual... Itachi... Quem diria... Ouvi as mesmas palavras anos atrás... E depois... – Sakura! O que houve? Eu declaro meu amor e você começa a chorar? Sakura! Sakura?

_Flashback on_

_-Eu te amo. Sei que não deveria... Mas amo... Em tão pouco tempo assim. – Vi o homem mais perfeito do mundo revelar tal coisa. Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida._

_-Itachi... – Beijei sua face o abracei com força enquanto afagava seus longos cabelos negros. – Eu... Também... – Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar._

_É uma pena a condição do momento. É uma pena... Aquele estado meu... Não era normal... Logo depois fui internada em uma clínica... Por mais que tivessem julgado o caso Itachi como suicídio... Eu matei... Eu matei o amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico._

_Flashback off._

-Sakura?

-Eu matei. Eu matei o amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico... – Eu deveria estar em estado de choque. Estava chorando... Com os olhos arregalados falando coisas que em meu estado normal eu jamais diria. - Eu matei. Eu matei o amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico...

-Sakura! –Sasuke tornava a repetir meu nome... Porém eu só conseguia repetir tal afirmação quase num sussurro.

-Eu matei. Eu matei o amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico... – Chorei mais e me agarrei ao Uchiha. – ITACHI! – Meu berro ecoou por aquele vale, agora escuro, e mais lágrimas caíram de meus olhos. Acredito que Sasuke tenha se assustado. Muito.

**Continua.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desculpe por demorar! Eu sinto muito! Mas é tudo culpas da minha situação... Primeiro, minhas notas caíram muito... E tudo por causa de um cara que se sentou a minha frente na sala de aula... Um repetente que eu amava muito... -.-

Mas vou poupá-los dessa história deprimente. Outro dos motivos foi minhas outras fics para serem escritas em um curto tempo de computador.

Quando tudo isso estava superado, comecei a sentir uma dor horrorosa no punho... O que eu digito... Resultado? Milhões de exames e médicos... E o pior... Tiraram-me de perto do meu teclado! T.T

Agora que justifiquei todo o meu atraso, vou colocar um resuminho do próximo capítulo porque sei que fui muito má em parar o capítulo na hora da revelação!

_No próximo capítulo:_

_-Sasuke! Espera! Não é nada disso... Quer dizer... Eu me recuso a lhe explicar, mas... Não é o que você está pensando!_

_-Você mesma disse ter matado o amor de sua vida! E berrou o nome de meu irmão! Eu nunca mais quero te ver na vida! Posso reduzir a pena se me explicar afinal se você o matou!_

_-Está bem... Eu explico... É que..._

OoOoOoO

Bom... Agora quero agradecer aos leitores pacientes que aguardaram esse capítulo sair... E principalmente aos que mandaram uma review...

**Meygan Kaname- **Graças a Deus fui bem sim! Também, depois de ter estudado pacas... E já superei o fora! o/ Mas faz parte... Todas nós levamos um não é?? i.i

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do ultimo capítulo e espero que goste desse aqui também... E também quero um Sasuke... Me contento com um Itachi, mas... xDDD

**HarunoN- **Certo... Pela sua review o Sasuke-kun se poupou do penhasco... Mas o arranha-céu é o próximo ponto! o/

Bom... Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado... E no próximo capítulo o Sasuke irá saber tudo o que houve com o Itachi! E vocês, leitoras, também! o/

**Sakurinha Rockbell- **Nhaaa! Que bom que gostou! n.n

Isso me deixa muito feliz... Bom... A idéia original da fic, era que eu revelasse aos pouquinhos o que a Sakura fez para que o Itachi morresse sabe? Nesse capítulo dei pequenas dicas... E no próximo o mistério será quase todo revelado! Aah! Também quero viver na era Itachi... eu preciso viver nessa era!

Nhaaa... Comenta sim! Me deixa tãão motivada! Mas se não puder, okay... Boa sorte nas tuas provas... Mas a essa altura que eu fui postar acho que elas já acabaram... n.n

-**amidps- **Waa! Surpreendi você! No começo a fic tava chatinha mesmo... Ela tem os pontos altos, e baixos, como todas as fics... Esse capítulo não foi tão emocionante como o anterior, mas o próximo promete! Brigas, choros e é claro, revelações. Obrigada pela review. Até.

**Kat Suiguin- **Oii Kat… Bom… Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do ultimo capítulo! Eu tentei caprichar ao máximo... E afinal, quem não queria ter uma cena de amor dessas?? o/

Aah... A Sakura matou o Itachi sim... Mas tudo teve um motivo! n.n

E o sasuke-kun sobreviveu ao penhasco... mas, com falta de reviews o pobrezinho cai de um arranha-céu! risada maligna xDDDD

**Katy Gilmore- **Desculpe Katy... Eu não fiz o que você pediu... Demorei um século pra postar esse capítulo... Pode me mandar para a forca... Eu deixo! T.T

Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado! o/ E depois de um século aqui está! .

**Sasah-chan- **Não! Você não pode ter ataque cardíaco! T.T

Quem vai ler a fic? xDDDD

E eles são mesmo super cute cute juntos... E fico feliz que tenha gostado... Obrigada pela review! n.n

**Uchiha Neko- **Sasuke é mesmo super romântico! Eu quero um desses! ¬ E tadinho do Gaara... Se ele quiser eu o aceito! Não manda ele se danar... n.n Ele não merece... xDDD

Continuei... Mas demorei... Diz que eu saio viva dessa! .

**Hina Sakura Uchiha- **Concordo com você. Se houvesse homens assim o mundo seria um lugar melhor... E eu já seria até avó! n.n"

E sim... Sakura sem o lenço! Nesse capítulo eu fiz ela o arrancar porque sei que você o odeia! xDDD

Obrigada pela review... até.

**Kimi-Hina-** o/ Itachi é bem mais do que lindo-gostoso! Ele é tãão! Mas tão...

E também quero ser cartomante do Sasuke... Por que os Uchihas são perfeitos assim?

**neko-chan X3- **Você ainda não gosta do Itachi? T.T

Mas que diferença faz? Na minha fic ele morreu mesmo... Mas vai ser sasu/saku sim... Com lembranças do Itachi e intervenções do Gaara. n.n

**Ester Modoki- **Ester-chan! Que feliz que você gosta de minhas fics... E que você sempre me apóia com uma review... Significa muito... Obrigada Ester-chan.

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n- **Endy, ela está certa... O capítulo foi muito pequeno... Eu achei... E pelo jeito você também Brenda-chan... Mas realmente... Foi todo Saku/Sasu! E esse foi mínimo também.. Não sei como vocês agüentam... n.n

**Mye-chan- **Bom… Eu vou explicar quase tudo sobre o lance da morte do Itachi capitulo que vem... E não foi a muito tempo não... nem sei como o Sasuke não a reconheceu! É cego mesmo! XDD

E desculpe pela demora. Obrigada.

**Kagome-chan- **Não matarei o Sasuke-kun não... n.n

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e desculpe a demora... o/

A segunda pessoa a acompanhar minha fic! o/

E nem deixou review! T.T Mas continue com esse hábito que vc adquiriu e faz uma escritora feliz! E já te add no msn.

**Kellygoth- **Que pena que você não gostou da fic... T.T É decepcionante... Mas dê uma chance para ela! o/

Amo Gaa/Saku, mas a fic é sasu/saku... Dê uma chance a fic que haverão muitas brigas, choros... E o Gaara no meio... Atrapalhando a relação dos dois... Você vai gostar! Prometo!

**Uchiha Sak-chan- **Que bom que você gostou... E eu tbm me entregaria a paixão do Sasuke-kun! n.n

Demorei, mas a continuação chegou... Obrigadaa

OoOoOoO

Gente... Façam como o povo acima e mandem uma review... É só apertar no go aí em baixo... Nem que seja para dizer oi... Ou para poupar o Sasuke-kun de cair de um arranha-céu! risada maligna

Atée

Mariah-chan17 n.n


	6. Sempre há uma escolha

**Depois de meses, estou de volta.**

**Lembrando que Naruto não me pertence. **

**Vamos à leitura.**

_-Eu matei. Eu matei o amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico... – Chorei mais e me agarrei ao Uchiha. – ITACHI! – Meu berro ecoou por aquele vale, agora escuro, e mais lágrimas caíram de meus olhos. Acredito que Sasuke tenha se assustado. Muito._

**Capítulo seis. – Sempre há uma escolha.**

-Como? – A figura refletida a minha frente tinha um olhar temeroso, como se não quisesse acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. E é claro, eu temia ter acabado de pronunciar tais palavras. Palavras que provocaram um choque realmente grande. Não só em mim, como na réplica do que mais amei.

-Eu... – Não haviam palavras há serem pronunciadas. O ódio corria em minhas veias, como na tal noite de horror. Ódio de mim mesma, por ter entregado a verdade como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Ódio, por ter sujado minhas próprias mãos com o sangue Uchiha há anos atrás. Enfim, ódio por ser o que sou.

-Eu não acredito! Explique-se! Agora! – Seus olhos relampejavam em raiva, como se o próprio demônio o tivesse consumido naquele exato momento.

-Sasuke! Espera! Não é nada disso... Quer dizer... Eu me recuso a lhe explicar, mas... Não é o que você está pensando! – Finalmente senti a coragem brotar de minha alma, pronunciando palavras por pronunciar: naquilo não havia o mínimo sentido.

-Você mesma disse ter matado o amor de sua vida! E berrou o nome de meu irmão! Eu nunca mais quero te ver na vida! Posso reduzir a pena se me explicar afinal se você o matou! – Eu sentia que aquilo iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, como se o destino já estivesse escrito.

-Está bem... Eu explico... É que... – A hora finalmente havia chegado. Eu nunca havia contado isso à quase ninguém. Mas eu iria explodir a verdade sobre o homem que eu menos esperava que a conhecesse. Não que eu o amasse... Eu só amava tudo aquilo que ele representava... Amava ver um lado de meu passado voltar à tona, me fazendo enxergar que era belo viver. Mas por um lado, odiava encarar aqueles olhos negros, que me obrigavam a ver o terrível erro que cometi.

-Pois explique. Cá estou eu, esperando. Ele estava em pé, me encarando com frieza. Eu nunca fui fraca. Nunca! Sempre encarei aquilo que aparecia em minha frente... Era uma de minhas poucas qualidades. Minha coragem. Eu não me curvaria agora.

-Sim. Eu matei seu irmão. – Minha voz estava firme, e eu o encarava nos olhos com veemência. As lágrimas tinham cessado, me fazendo ver, que eu venceria mais um obstáculo de minha existência. – Ou melhor, matei o Itachi... O amor de minha vida... Naquele dia fatídico.

-O que você...

-Espere! Não me interrompa! – Minha voz soava fria. O céu estava num tom avermelhado, e o sol, a fonte que mais me expressava confiança, logo iria sumir no horizonte. Mas eu não iria sumir. – Sim... Eu era aquele garoto que você era apaixonado, Sasuke. E você deve saber que não estava em condições normais naquele dia, não é?

-É... Você estava bêbada... Mas e daí?

-E daí? – Um sorriso sarcástico brotou em meus lábios e logo nada mais importava. Nem Sasuke, nem a verdade. Eu só mergulhei em meu passado, levando o portador daqueles olhos negros, junto de mim.

_Flashback. _

_Mais um dia havia terminado. Ainda trajando o uniforme escolar, entrei naquele bar costumeiro, à esquerda do prédio de tijolinhos alaranjado. Sentei-me com desleixo no balcão, largando minha mochila no chão, pouco ligando se vários bêbados me observariam com aquela saia curtinha e rodada. Na realidade nunca liguei para isso, já que poderia afirmar que era um cliente muito mais freqüente do que todos ali. _

_-O que vai ser desta vez, Sakura? – O barman gordo com um avental sujo tornou a me fazer à costumeira pergunta. _

_-Qualquer coisa que me faça sair deste poço sem fim. – O barman deu um largo sorriso cúmplice e depositou um líquido em um copo com gelo._

_-Qual foi o problema desta vez, Sakura? O namorado? Seus pais?_

_-Desta vez não. – Respondi logo antes de sentir aquele líquido concentrado descer quente por minha garganta, que pedia desesperadamente por mais uma dose. Apontei para a garrafa com o olhar e o barman já sabia o que fazer. – Aqui. – Eu havia acabado de buscar uma folha de papel e minha mala e estava estendendo para ele. _

_-Oh! Desta vez o assunto é grave, então?_

_-Veja você mesmo! Como espera que eu tenha um futuro dependendo dessa atrocidade? – Mais uma vez havia derramado o líquido por minha garganta. _

_-Certamente, menina, se continuar assim nem um emprego em um barzinho você conseguirá... – Ele já havia me servido mais uma vez, deixando a garrafa vazia. _

_-Quer que eu faça o que? – Respondi sarcástica. Na realidade, eu estava péssima. Eu via minha vida ir embora, como o líquido alcoólico que descia por minha garganta dia após dia. – Sabe... Esta prova, só mostra que perdi mais um ano. E você sabe o como me dediquei. Você sabe. _

_-De que adianta? Todas as vezes que vi você ir atrás daquilo que desejava esta praga estava no meio! – Disse ele apontando para uma garrafa igual a anterior, só que intacta. Meus olhos cintilaram ao ver mais uma iguaria daquelas. _

_-Por favor! Não me critique! Eu pago, e você serve! Sempre foi assim e agora cumpra o que combinamos. – Mais uma vez me via levar o copo aos lábios._

_-Sim, garota...Sim! Mas eu tenho pena de você! Sinto dizer... Mas você me desperta a compaixão! Sendo a garota linda que você é... Já metida nessas obscuridades da vida... Olhe... Já vi muitos homens adultos, mas nenhum nunca foi tão viciado quanto você! Se você quer um conselho: procure especialistas e largue essa merda! _

_-Pare... Você sabe que eu não seria capaz disso. – Já estava no começo da terceira dose, e o líquido ainda não havia surtido efeito algum em mim. – Sabe... Se não fosse por isso aqui... Eu não estaria viva._

_-Você tem orgulho da vida que leva? _

_-É obvio que não. Mas há escolha?_

_-Sempre há escolha._

_-Você me deprime. Traga, mais e suma da minha frente. _

_-Como você está hostil! Hoje o efeito não tardou a acontecer pelo jeito. _

_-Suma logo!_

_-Está bem._

_O barman deixou-me sozinha, sentada em um local afastado, perto da janela. Via o movimento do lado de fora, certamente causado pela época próxima ao natal. Baixei o olhar para o tal papel que havia tirado de minha mochila. E tornei a ler o "Reprovado". Nada que eu não estivesse esperando. Do jeito que eu estava envolvida com essas garrafinhas milagrosas, já estava duvidando deste resultado. Mas como sempre, eu esperava que pudesse ser diferente. _

_-Hey! – Bradei para o barman ao fim da quinta dose, sentindo-me atordoada. – Deixe pendurada a conta desta vez, o.k?_

_-Mais uma vez? Quando aquele Itachi irá te pagar?_

_-Cale a boca!_

_-Não me diga que se apaixonou pelo bonitão?_

_-Pare! Não me pergunte sobre aquilo que você não deveria saber. Até breve._

_-Por mim, até nunca. Acredito em você, garota. _

_Fim do flashback._

-Então você era... Alcoólatra? – Perguntou confuso o Uchiha a minha frente. A esta altura, uma lua minguante pairava sobre nossas cabeças. Era uma noite muito bonita e quente. Ideal para encontros românticos ou para sair com os amigos. Ele estava sentado no banquinho e eu estava o encarando, mantendo uma certa distância entre nós.

-Hmm... É... E caso você não saiba, o que sentia em relação a bebida é o que você sente em relação ao jogo. Ambos são vícios. Um causou a morte do... Bem... Você sabe. E o outro vai causar sua ruína. Os vícios são assim. Você se vê afogado em um lago fundo, sem possibilidade de vida.

-Do que você está falando? Você ainda bebe?

-Oh! Não... Digamos que... Eu consegui sair deste lago... – Olhei para seus olhos. Eu estava me sentindo estranha, lá, confessando tudo aquilo que mais temia ao homem que aparentemente precisava ouvir.

-Como? Olhe eu... Tenho muitas coisas a lhe perguntar. Mas preciso saber como se livrou do vício. Você sabe... Eu...

-Como se livrar do vício? Não sei... Talvez tentar chegar à superfície deste lago fundo... Ou se deixar afundar. A escolha vem de você mesmo, sabe? Quem sabe uma das escolhas seja esperar que apareça um par de mãos vindo em sua direção, e tudo o que se precisa fazer é agarrar essas mãos e ir direto ao topo. Ou quem sabe tentar se lembrar de como nadar, e ir sozinho ao encontro do destino. Ou até mesmo afundar. Às vezes essa é a melhor escolha, para renascer de novo. Mas, se recomeçarmos, os problemas irão nos transtornar de novamente. Ninguém escapa.

-Isso foi... Profundo... Posso lhe fazer outra pergunta?

-Quantas quiser. – Sorri em falso.

-Em que você foi reprovada?

-No meu maior sonho... Escrever.

-É deste sonho que você criou todas essas frases de efeito?

-É... Aquele barman estava certo. Sempre há escolha. – Sorri e levantei-me, caminhando para longe do Uchiha.

-Espere! Aonde você vai! O que você quer dizer? E como o Itachi morreu, afinal? Espere! – Ele saiu correndo em minha direção e segurou com força meu braço. Desta vez, senti sua voz aturdida pelo choro. – Sei que eu deveria te odiar. Mas sinto que você é o caminho para a luz...

-Sabe... - Virei-me ao seu encontro e aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido, falando em um sussurro cúmplice. – Eu não sou caminho algum. Sou só uma menina idiota que errou demais em meu passado. O caminho para luz está dentro de si mesmo. E ainda não é a hora de você saber de tudo. - Da mesma maneira que o barman acreditava em mim, eu acreditava na criatura parada a minha frente. – Você sabe onde me encontrar, e eu estarei lá, aguardando a hora das respostas. E quando ela chegar, você saberá o que aconteceu naquele dia fatídico e também como sair deste lago fundo de escuridão. Sempre há uma escolha.

-Mas o que... – Ele parou de falar ao me ver longe demais para o ouvir. Após isso continuei seguindo para algum ponto de ônibus qualquer, eu tinha que voltar para casa e não sabia como. Eu não olhei para trás em momento algum, mas quando já estava longe o bastante de Sasuke, ouvi um grito de dor e sei quem o pronunciou.

**Continua.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chagamos ao fim de mais um capítulo! Nossa! Vocês não sabem o quanto demorei em produzir isto aqui! Espero de todo coração que tenha ficado bom. **

**Bem... A história tem tomado um rumo inesperado, não? Pessoalmente, eu já havia planejado tratar dos vícios desde o início. Espero que isso aqui além de divertir ensine alguma coisa. **

**E a Sakura estava muito diferente do que todos esperavam... No começo, aturdida. Depois, no flashback, completamente desleixada. E agora no final do capítulo bancou a psicóloga incompreendida. **

**Bom... Agradecendo as reviews:**

**neko-chan X3 – **Até que a Sakura não ferrou tanto assim, não? Obrigada por sempre comentar... n.n

**Yuuh-chan – **Espero que este capítulo tenha sido bom... E também, espero que tenha solucionado uma parte dos mistérios. Obrigada. n.n

**Mye-chan – **Espero que tenha gostado. O Sasuke é mesmo muito fofo! Ainda mais nesse capítulo, todo deprimido... Veleu pela review.

**Ester Modoki – **Oi Ester-chan! Fico feliz de ver sua review aqui, mais uma vez... Me anima tipo, muito mesmo! Bem... Agora você vai começar a entender o que se passou entre a Sakura e o Itachi...

**Hina Sakura Uchiha – **Olá! Bem... A culpa da morte do Itachi não foi totalmente da Sakura... xDD E eu tbm sou contra o lenço! E sobre a sua fic... Eu ainda não tive tempo de ler inteira... Só li os primeiros capítulos e estão bem interessantes... Você nem imagina como as coisas tão corridas por aqui... Mas é a próxima fic da minha lista, prometo!

**Uchiha Sak-chan – **Beem… Como eu não neguei, foi a Sakura que matou o Ita-kun sim! Mas ela tve motivos! Eu juro! E esse capítulo foi a prova de que ele não irá deixá-la. Obrigada pela review...

**Katy Gilmore – **Ta... Eu demorei… Um pouquinho… Ta legal! Muito! Mas eu sinto muito e agradeço pela sua review! n.n

**Oul-chan – **Você sabe que agradeço imensamente suas críticas, né? Eu cresço a base delas! E bem... Espero de coração que você tenha notado uma mudança nesse capítulo! Por menor que seja... Notou? Quer dizer... Eu acho que eu estou trabalhando em cima dos fatos em vez de só colocar um monte de informações juntas. Espero que possamos conversar em breve.

**Bem gente... Façam como o pessoal acima e mande uma review! Eu preciso delas para ter uma motivação e, além do que, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo! **

**Aah! Quem quiser me add no msn ou orkut ta lá na minha pág... Sabe, sempre é bom fazer mais contatos, e ter uma ajudinha na hora dos bloqueios de criação...**

**Até breve, ou ano que vem.**

**Mariah-chan17 n.n.**


End file.
